


Invisible

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: The task force have a dismissive way of treating L.
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for L and the prompt "I've never hated someone as much as I hate you right now".
> 
> A/N: Rather than keep writing"L thought", I italicized his internal dialogue.

_They speak as though I’m not even present…_

“You think he cares that’s a violation? He let them kill that guy on t.v. just to antagonize Kira.”

_That **guy** was Lind L. Taylor and he was being executed for the murders of 3 people, including a child. I shouldn’t need to disclose that, but even if I did, would it change your mind about me? He was sentenced to die that day whether I was involved or not. I am not the one that sentenced him to death. I simply utilized his execution to gain an advantage, not to “just to antagonize Kira”._

“Why won’t he drop that he thinks Light is a Kira? He has no proof and won’t let it go.”

 _I may not have concrete evidence to prove Light is Kira yet, but the fact that he keeps popping up in conjunction with the investigation…it has to be more than mere coincidence, given the frequency to which it is happening._

“Can’t he see what it’s doing to Chief Yagami?”

“Even if he does, he doesn’t care.”

 _Chief Yagami is a fine man. Good and just in his morals. That’s why I’m giving him so much leeway. If Light was anyone else’s son…_

“I don’t know why we agreed to work with him. All eyes are on The World’s Greatest Detective and losing faith that he can catch Kira.”

“Heh, and he never will if he doesn’t start looking outside of Light.”

L looked into his coffee cup and stared at his reflection rippling in the brown liquid.

_I’ve never hated someone as much as I hate you right now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
